


Channie's Accident

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gyu, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Stuffies, appa!woojin, caregiver!changbin, caregiver!felix, little!chan, that might be it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Chan falls into his headspace again, but this time he accidentally wets himself.





	Channie's Accident

**Author's Note:**

> wahh I didn't realize its been so long since my last update so I apologise ;/
> 
> also I know yall wanted Chan in diapers but I haven't gotten that far yet and I just rlly need to post something lmao
> 
> so pls comment and tell me what you guys think or if any of you have other requests bc I'm making a list uwu <3
> 
> anyways,, enjoy~

The next time Chan slipped into his headspace was right after they finished filming their music video for Get Cool. He didn’t mean to, of course, but the whole atmosphere was light and cute and made him feel happy and he just kinda…. slipped.

He giggled cutely as he sat on the bed with Felix and hit the younger Aussie lightly with the pillows. Felix whined out “Hyuuuuung” when Chan accidentally hit him in the face, but it was followed by an uncontainable laugh from both Aussies. 

“We’re getting ready to head back to the dorms now, hyungs” Seungmin announced with a smile as he made his way over. Chan just giggled and tried throwing the pillow at Seungmin. The younger caught it and gave their leader a confused look. “Chan hyung?”

“Minnieee” Chan smiled down at Seungmin and held out his arms to make grabby hands at him. Felix and Seungmin were both staring at him as if he had grown another head. Chan pouted when Seungmin didn’t move towards him. “Wan’ Woojie ‘yung!”

“O-Okay,, Channie hyung, I’ll get Woojin hyung for you” Seungmin said, and turned around to find Woojin was already making his way over to them. “Hyung,, Chan hyung is regressed?” Seungmin whispered the question to the eldest, who sighed and started to explain.

“It doesn’t happen often, just when he’s under immense stress.”

“Today was stressful? I thought it was a pretty chill filming” Seungmin thought out loud with a tilt of his head.

“Maybe he slipped because of how chill today was?” Hyunjin spoke up, having overheard the conversation. Both Woojin and Seungmin looked over at him in surprise.

“That was probably it then” Woojin shrugged, giving the other a tiny smile.

“Can we help you care for him, hyung?” Seungmin asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Hyunjin looked at Woojin with pleading eyes, wishing for the same thing as Seungmin.

“Its up to him honestly” Woojin said with an apologetic smile. 

“Hyungieeee!!” Chan whined, successfully gaining the attention of the three boys. Woojin smiled and walked over to Chan.

“Hi, baby, I’m here” the eldest said softly, helping Chan down from the bunk bed type thing that he and Felix had been on. “You ready to go back home?”

“Can we watch Finding Dory when we get there??” Chan looked up at Woojin with wide, pleading eyes. Woojin chuckled and held Chan’s hand in his own, leading him outside.

“Of course we can, Channie.”

===

They were halfway through watching Finding Dory when Chan got to non-verbal, and Woojin replaced Chan’s black paci with a bright blue baby bottle filled with warm milk. The Aussie suckled on the nipple of the bottle eagerly, and Woojin smiled fondly at the younger. He must’ve been thirsty. Chan’s eyes were already closed as he finished the bottle, and when Woojin took the bottle from his lips, he whined and pouted.

“Go to sleep, angel” Woojin whispered, kissing his forehead gently. Chan nuzzled against Woojin’s neck before completely passing out. The older pushed the paci back into Chan’s mouth and hugged him tighter. 

Once the movie was finished, Woojin took his phone out and started to scroll through twitter to see the fans’ tweets to stay updated and all that. And after a while he felt Chan start to squirm around in his arms, but when Woojin checked to see if the younger was awake, he found that Chan was still asleep. He shrugged and thought it must’ve been a bad dream or something. So he continued to scroll around on his phone until he felt his lap get wet. And at first he was really confused because why would his lap be wet? 

Realisation dawned on him and his eyes widened. He carefully moved Chan a tiny bit so he could see his pants, and the large wet spot on the front of his pants and partly on his thighs confirmed his suspicions. Chan had wet himself in his sleep.

“Hey, Channie” Woojin called out, softly shaking the younger. Chan whined as Woojin shook him awake. 

“Mmm…. wha’?” Chan mumbled out sleepily around his paci, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“We gotta take a bath, sweetheart” Woojin told him, giving his cheek a brief kiss. Chan tilted his head in confusion before finally feeling the wetness in his lower areas.

“Ch-Channie s-sowwy” the Aussie spoke, voice trembling as his eyes filled with tears. Woojin was quick to brush them away.

“No no, baby, I’m not mad,, but hyungie has to clean you up, okay?” Woojin said sympathetically. Chan nodded while sniffling a few times. Woojin helped him stand up and hurried them both into the empty bathroom.

“Hyungie no tell nobody” Chan pleaded with a cute pout. Woojin shook his head and started to undress Chan after turning the water on to fill the bath with hot water.

“Of course not, honey” he assured the younger. “I’ll be right back, okay? I need to put your sheets and blankets in the washer.”

Chan pouted but let Woojin leave, the older took Chan’s soaked clothes on the way out. Before he got the sheets and blankets, he grabbed clean clothes for both of them.

“Woojie hyung!!” Chan exclaimed as the eldest stepped back into the bathroom. Woojin smiled at him, going to the bathroom closet to get some bath toys and bubbles for Chan to play with.

“Alright, Channie, you can get in the water now” Woojin told him, and not even two seconds later Chan was in the bath, pouring an immense amount of pink bath soap into the stream of water coming from the faucet. He giggled happily, watching the bubbles float all over the water. 

“Woojie hyung! Bubbles!!” Chan squealed, continuing to pour the soap in. Woojin took the bottle from him before the bath overflowed.

“That’s enough, Channie” Woojin laughed, and kissed away the pout that had returned to Chan’s lips. Woojin, who was now also naked, stepped into the tub and settled down in front of Chan. He took a handful of bubbles and placed them on Chan’s head, trying to form some sort of crown. “There,, now Prince Chris has his very own crown!”

“Reawy?!” Chan screeched, reaching his hands up to feel the bubble crown. Woojin laughed as Chan ruined the crown in the process, but nodded nonetheless.

“Yes! Prince Chan is the most handsome in all the land!!” Woojin exclaimed with a wide smile. Chan giggled and splashed around in the water.

===

After Woojin washed Chan, he washed himself, and then dried both of them off with fluffy towels. Before they went back in Chan’s room, Woojin helped Chan get dressed in an oversized hoodie and loose sweatpants. Then he dressed himself and looked at Chan. 

“Channie, baby, I need to tell someone about your bed wetting so we can get you diapers” Woojin said, softly placing his hand on the younger’s shoulder. Chan looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

“No! Hyungie, they gonna laugh at Channie….” the Aussie pouted, eyes tearing up. Woojin looked at him sympathetically while thinking.

“Ah,, how about one of the others watch you while I go out and buy some?” Woojin suggested and Chan quickly nodded his head, clearly liking this idea better. “Okay, who do you want to watch you?”

“F-Fewix an’ Chan’binnie” Chan mumbled after thinking for a bit. 

“Are you sure?” Woojin asked, surprised that Chan would chose his littles to care for him.

“Channie twusts them” the younger admitted with a blush. Woojin smiled and kissed his cheeks.

“Alright, baby, I’ll go get them.”

Woojin left the room to find Changbin and Felix, and it didn’t take him very long to find them giggling to each other in the kitchen. Woojin gave them a weird look, but decided against questioning them.

“Hi hyung” Felix greeted with a smile. “Is Chan hyung doing okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine” Woojin said. “Listen, so Channie is still feeling little and I need to go to the store real quick, and he wants you two to watch him.”

“Wait, us?” Changbin asked with wide eyes. Woojin chuckled.

“He told me he trusts you” Woojin explained fondly, and laughed when the younger boys looked at each other dramatically.

“Of course we’ll watch him, hyung” Felix fake sobbed and wiped at his eyes. Woojin rolled his eyes at Felix’s overreacting.

“Hyung, what are you going to the store for? Are you getting Chan hyung some stuff?” Changbin asked. Woojin bit his lip. He should tell them since it might happen again while he’s gone; he doubts it will, but just in case.

“Don’t tell him you know, but he slipped even younger after we got home from shooting the music video, and he wet himself in his sleep” Woojin told them in a hushed tone. The younger two looked at him surprisedly.

“Wah,, Felix doesn’t even regress that little” Changbin said incredulously, and Felix blushed furiously.

“Yeah, so I’m gonna go out and try to find something for when he regresses that young. And for anyone else that does” Woojin looked at Felix, who’s face grew redder and he whined. “But Chan doesn’t regress much so it would mainly be for the others that do.”

“Ah, okay, hyung” Changbin answered with a smile. “We should probably go to Chan so you can go.”

“Oh that’s right! Come on” Woojin beckoned them to follow him to Chan’s room.

When they got to Chan’s room they found Chan sitting on the floor playing with Gyu with tears staining his cheeks. When he heard the door close, he looked up.

“A-appa” Chan whined out, fresh tears gathering in his eyes. Woojin froze at the name. “Channie thought appa leaved him.”

“Oh, Channie,, your appa was just getting me and Changbinnie hyung” Felix explained softly, snapping Woojin back to reality.

“That’s right, baby, appa would never leave you” Woojin said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed Chan’s forehead. “Appa needs to do a little shopping, okay? Can you be good for Lixie and Binnie?”

“Uh huh! Channie be good!!” Chan nodded up at his appa, and let Changbin dry his tears with the tissues the younger kept in his nightstand.

“Channie, you like playing with Gyu?” Changbin asked, bringing the leaders attention to him as Woojin left. Chan beamed at him and held Gyu close to his chest. 

“Gyu is good fwiend,, he keep Channie comp’ny when no one hewe” Chan told them happily, both boys now sitting next to him on the floor. Changbin looked at him surprisedly.

“You play with Gyu often?” Felix asked for the other rapper. Chan nodded his head.

“Few times onwy,, Channie no wanted Binnie find out an’ be mad” Chan looked down with a pout and squeezed Gyu closer to himself.

“I’d never be mad at you, Channie” Changbin assured him and smiled widely. “If Gyu likes playing with you then I could never be mad.”

“Gyu wikes it! We w-was pwaying piwates and- and Channie is captain!!” Chan explained excitedly.

“Pirates? Can me and Binnie be apart of your crew, Captain Chris?” Felix asked, and Chan’s eyes lit up.

“Of couwse! Capt’n Channie need cwew!!” He exclaimed and jumped up, pulling on Felix’s arm to lead him to his ‘Pirate Ship’ which was actually his bed.

===

Woojin had been looking around the store for around ten minutes already, and all he could find were baby diapers. Those would definitely not fit Chan. He sighed; he should’ve realised that it wouldn’t have been that easy to get adult diapers.

He went to another isle and came across a package of period underwear. He stopped and thought for a minute.

“These could work right?” he asked himself. He could at least buy them for the regressors to use until they got actual adult diapers he supposed. He shrugged and picked up two packages, and quickly headed to another isle.

By the end of the shopping trip, around 30 minutes later, he had picked up the package of period underwear, three stuffies for Chan, and some snacks for the regressors: yogurt, fruit, crackers, cookies, ice cream cups, cheese sticks, and raspberry juice.

===

When Woojin got back to the dorm he put the groceries away, and then made his way to Chan’s room. He walked in and found Chan sleepilly colouring in a Disney themed colouring book as Changbin and Felix picked out crayons for him. They all looked up when they heard the door close behind Woojin.

“Appa,, Channie tiwed” Chan yawned, rubbing his eyes. Woojin looked towards the other two.

“We didn’t wanna put him down for a nap and have him…. You know” Changbin said, and Woojin knew he meant he didn’t want Chan wetting himself in his sleep again, especially without Woojin there.

“Its alright,, you guys can go,, I’m gonna get him ready for bed” Woojin told the youngers quietly. They picked up the colouring stuff before getting up.

“Goodnight, Channie” they said in unison, and kissed his cheeks.

“We fed him, by the way” Felix whispered on the way out, and Woojin whispered back a quick ‘thank you’.

“Okay Channie,, come here, appa’s gotta get you ready for bed” Woojin beckoned him, and Chan obeyed, scooting to the edge of the bed. Woojin pulled out the package of period underwear and opened it, taking out two, figuring it might be more beneficial to double up. Then he slipped off Chan’s sweatpants and underwear to put on the new item. “Does that feel okay, Channie? It isn’t too tight or anything?”

“Uh-uh,, Channie otay, appa” Chan mumbled sleepily, eyes already closing. Woojin chuckled at his cuteness, pulling Chan’s sweatpants back on, and patting his thigh once he was finished.

“Okay, baby, you want some presents real quick?” Woojin asked, and Chan perked up, albeit still sleepy. Woojin pulled out the three stuffies from the bag and held them up for Chan. 

“Wha’ aminals awe dey, appa?” Chan asked, putting his thumb into his mouth.

“This is a bear” Woojin held up the brown bear stuffie, handing it to Chan. “This is a penguin” He handed the penguin to Chan too. “And this is a-”

“This a kangawoo, appa! It kangawoo! Jus’ wike Channie!” Chan exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Woojin laughed and handed it to the younger, who squealed.

“What are their names, baby?” Woojin asked, sitting next to him on the bed. Chan held up the penguin.

“Penpen” Chan said proudly and then set it down. He picked up the bear and blushed. “Dis Woo,, Channie name him aftew appa.”

“Ah so cute!” Woojin cooed and attacked Chan with kisses. He got the bear in hopes that Chan would name it after him. Chan giggled before continuing.

“And- and dis Kangie” Chan said holding up the kangaroo.

“Oh,, you aren’t naming it after yourself?” Woojin asked since he thought that was what the younger was going to do.

“Nuh-uh,, betause ev’wyone call me Channie or Chan or Chwis so kangawoo no take Channie’s name” Chan explained as he started to make Kangie hop around on the bed.

“Ah what a smart boy you are, Channie” Woojin praised and Chan nodded. “Don’t you think its bedtime now, baby?” 

“But appa, I wan’ pway wif new toys” Chan looked up at him with a pout. Woojin couldn’t say no to that.

“Okay, baby boy, how about you get comfy and I’ll put on a movie so we can watch it with your new friends” Woojin suggested and Chan was quick to climb under the covers, placing Woo, Kangie, and Penpen on top of the blanket. 

“Appa,, we watch Koawa Bwothews? The Chwistmas one??” Chan asked, bringing the stuffies closer to himself and tucking them under the covers.

“Sure, baby” Woojin smiled and opened up Chan’s laptop, and clicked open Netflix to put on The Koala Brothers Outback Christmas. Chan squealed as it began to play, and Woojin settled next to him under the covers. Chan snuggled closer and stuck his thumb in his mouth, but fortunately Woojin noticed and grabbed his paci from the night stand and gently moved Chan’s thumb away to place the paci in its place. 

Chan ended up falling asleep fifteen minutes into the movie, and Woojin kissed his forehead before shutting the laptop and cuddling up with Chan to fall asleep himself.

===

The next day was a day off, and Woojin woke up around nine to Chan trying to climb over him.

“Channie?” he asked, voice husky with sleep. Chan looked up at him startled.

“Oh, h-hey, hyung” Chan stuttered out, finally off the bed and standing next to it. He wasn’t regressed anymore and Woojin found himself a bit disappointed. 

“How are you feeling?” Woojin asked instead of bringing up any of the other questions he had in mind. 

“Um,, I’m fine” Chan said, avoiding eye contact completely and squirming a bit. “Hyung, can we talk in a few minutes? I need to go change.”

And then it clicked. Chan must’ve wet himself again. Woojin sat up and held Chan’s hands in his.

“Do you need help?” Woojin whispered, and Chan quickly shook his head.

“N-no, I’m okay, really” he reassured the eldest, and he was blushing furiously.

“Alright, um,, I’ll order some diapers today since I could only find period underwear at the store” Woojin explained. Chan whined at him, but Woojin only gave him a gentle smile.

“Hyung, why period underwear?” Chan looked disgusted.

“It was the only thing at the store that would work!” Woojin laughed at Chan’s expression. “Hey, it's a good thing I got them.”

“I’m going to change now!” Chan called out embarrassedly, and turned around to get clothes from his wardrobe before leaving. 

Once Woojin was alone he pulled out his phone and searched up adult diapers and ordered them. They would be delivered in a week at most, and he figured that Chan probably wouldn’t be regressing anytime soon, so maybe the others could use them.

**Author's Note:**

> so-
> 
> I rlly hope you guys didn't think this was weird or anything??
> 
> but I was thinking logically and there would not be adult diapers in stores, especially in korea sooo here we are
> 
> so yeah i'll probably write another chapter where someone actually wears the diapers aha <3
> 
> stay tuned uwu


End file.
